Stories: Dynasty Street: The Mission Begins
This story is about Dynasty, a USMSF Agent from an alternate Earth. Back then, he was a Class A Agent who has a partner called Agent "Valentine." However, one dreaded day, during a rescue mission, she was killed in an explosion. Fearing that another partner will be slain if he pairs with him, he decides that he will work ALONE. Note A few important highlights: * The creator of this story originally intended to complete it in Google Docs and pasted into the story, but it has been proven to be too difficult for the creator (as he cannot think straight when creating the story) and thus, the story will be created through parts. * This story is private and, thus, all Roleplayers are prohibited from editing this page without the creator's permission. * This story may contain parts unsuitable for those who prefer to watch children's shows (no offense). If you do not think you can stomach the story, it is recommended to avoid reading the story. Story Chapter 1: Rescue Mission The Story begins with a large computer screen, viewing multiple windows full of classified information * Dynasty (Narrating): 'Welcome to the United States Military Spy Federation. I work here. The name's William Stillwater, AKA Agent Dynasty. ''Then, it shows a file of Dynasty, but with a younger appearance, stubble hair and wearing an agent suit. It also shows its statistics: Full Name: William Stillwater, Alias: Dynasty, Age: 26, Sex: Male, Class: A. * 'Dynasty (Narrating): '''Back then, I was a Class A agent; only equipped with my favorite assault rifle, a standard, military-grade pistol, and grenades, along with a couple of gadgets of my own. ''Then, the file switched to a girl with snow white skin, white hair, and a black skin-tight jumpsuit. Then, her statistics show: Full Name: Maria Terwilliger, Alias: Valentine, Age: 25, Sex: Female, Class: A. * 'Dynasty (Narrating): '''I was partnered with another Class A Agent, whose name is Agent Valentine. We work in the Northeastern part of America, keeping the states safe from crime that the SWAT force can't handle. ''Then the computer exit out the files, then it blares red and the words "URGENT" appear * 'Dynasty (Narrating): '''At 2300 Hours, an urgent report came in... ''Then it shows a British man with a goatee and wearing a blue military uniform * 'Announcer: '''MISSING: British Intelligence Officer: Archie Y. Robinson. Last Seen: Starbucks Coffee Bar at Meadville, Pennsylvania. USMSF Objective: Locate Intelligence Officer, A.S.A.P. * '''Dynasty (narrating): '''We were sent to a restricted part of the city, mostly due to nature protection reasons. The military promise to clear out any charges that might be pressed on us when we were given permission to cross it. And so, begins the one event that almost changed my life... Forever... ''In a beautiful grassland habitat, there stands an electric fence that reads "NO ENTRY: Trespassers will be prosecuted." Moments later, a military vehicle drives up to the fence. Then, two agents jump out, climb the fence like it was nothing and into the habitat. * 'Dynasty: '''You know, we could've just asked the men who built this to shut down the electricity. * '''Valentine: '''What? And miss the opportunity to test these electric-proof gloves and boots? (giggles) * '''Dynasty: '(sigh) ... The military sent us here for a reason. There could be some kind of an outpost in the grassland. Follow my lead. You got my back. * 'Valentine: '''Sure thing, hun. ''Minutes later, they're patrolling the grasslands until they enter a forest. * 'Dynasty: '''Odd. Never remembered the place having a forest... * '''Valentine: '''That's 'cause you spend more time at the academy than life, Dynasty, dear. * '''Dynasty: '''I want to be in tip-top shape if I want to be in the class no one was able to reach yet: Class S. * '''Valentine: '''Aw, you're all muscle, but no brain. (tickles him on the chin) All you need is a medicine I call: Love~ * '''Dynasty: '(blushes a little before pushing her arm aside) I'm fine, thank you. I'm learning from the official Academy books while I work out. (walks away) How'd you think I learn such large words in my essay about human behavior. * 'Valentine: '(scoffs) Well, ex-cuse me for you trying to convince you to spend more time with mother- (sniffs the air) Do you smell that? * 'Dynasty: '(sniffs the air, also) Smells like rotting flesh. Huh? They eventually find a dead jaguar. Dynasty examines the body. * 'Dynasty: '''Hmm. Gunshot wounds. Definitely died from either a trespassing hunter... * '''Valentine: '''He's gonna say it, I know it. * '''Dynasty: '... Or it was killed out of self-defense by one of the evilest terrorist group known in the US: The Crimson Order. (noticed Valentine staring at her) * 'Valentine: '(gives him a cold stare before yelling) ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? There are many other types of dangers out in the world and what can you think about: The Crimson Order! * 'Dynasty: '''They set up terrorist acts unlike any other and use elements of surprise where we truly don't expect it! OF COURSE, THEY'RE ALL I THINK ABOUT! * '''Valentine: '(growls) Look, MY point is that there could be more dangers in the world; more criminals! The Crimson Order isn't behind EVERY SINGLE KITTEN '''STUCK BEHIND A TREE!!! Then, Dynasty sees a RED Soldier wearing night vision goggles hiding behind a tree, preparing to attack. Dynasty points to the soldier and Valentine quickly catches on. * Valentine: '(points behind her) There's a RED soldier behind me, isn't there? ''The RED Soldier attacks, using a katana. Valentine pulls out her sword and counters his. Then, several other RED Soldiers come out of hiding and prepare for combat. Valentine pulls out her pistol and Dynasty readies his assault rifle * 'Dynasty: '''And you say that the Crimson Order isn't behind every kitten stuck in a tree. * '''Valentine: '''That don't mean my argument is invalid. ''Then the duo open fire to the army and they return fire. * 'RED Soldier 1: '''General Red needs to know about this! Alert him as soon as you- (gets shot) AUGH! * '''RED Soldier 2: '(attempts to call him, but gets shot also) UGHA! * 'Valentine: '''Sorry, hun. You ain't callin' nobody. * '''RED Soldier 3: '''YA AIN'T KILLIN' NOBODY, EITHER! ''A RED Soldier suddenly jumps out of hiding and strikes Valentine with his katana. The strike was strong enough that it broke Valentine's sword. The RED Soldier pins her and prepares to kill her... But was shot down by Dynasty. He walks to her and offers her a hand up. * 'Dynasty: '''Need a hand, partner? * '''Valentine: '(giggles, before grabbing his hand) I do, indeed. The RED army continues to attack. During the attack, the RED army brought in a vehicle with a machine gun mounted on the top. The RED Soldier gets up to the machine gun and opens fire. The duo quickly hid behind a rock for cover. * 'Valentine: '''Crap! They have a machine gun! * '''Dynasty: '(examines the situation) ... Perfect! * 'Valentine: '''What!? * '''Dynasty: '(reloads his assault rifle) Follow me! * 'Valentine: '(reloads her pistol) I HOPE YOU HAVE A PLAN! The duo jumped out of hiding and split, while the RED Soldier manning the machine gun attempts to follow Valentine. * 'Dynasty: '(shoots the armor of the vehicle) HEY, CRIMSON B*STARDS! OVER HERE! The man then changed his target to Dynasty, who he attempts to shoot to no avail. While doing so, Valentine surprise attacks the RED Soldier by slitting his throat with her katana before kicking the driver off of the vehicle before driving towards Dynasty. * 'Valentine: '''HOP ON! ''Dynasty hops onto the vehicle and they drove away from the battleground. Eventually, they find their way out of the forest and discover an outpost * 'Valentine: '''That must be a RED Outpost! * '''Dynasty: '''I knew it... ''Meanwhile, inside of the outpost, inside of a small chamber, there was the British Intelligence Officer, Archie Robinson, who was clenching his head and screaming in pain, while a female RED Scientist examines it, with a worried look. Then, the main entrance to the torture chamber open and the RED Scientists gasp in horror... Only to find out that another RED Scientist entered the room, in which they sighed in relief. * 'RED Scientist 2: '''Anything? * '''RED Scientist 1: '''N-No, I'm afraid not. * '''RED Scientist 2: '''Oh, he's not gonna like this... (the entrance door opens again) (gasp) ''It reveals that it was only a RED Soldier. * 'RED Soldier 4: '''Anything? * '''RED Scientists: '''Nooo... * '''RED Soldier 4: '''Ohh, he's not gonna like this... (leaves) ''The Scientist groans in worry before the entrance door opens yet again... Only to reveal that it was the same RED Soldier. * 'RED Soldier 4: '''Uhh, what should I tell him? * '''RED Scientist 1: '''We tried everything we could to get whatever information useful to us; abuse, threats, torture devices... We recently used some Truth Serum onto the guy. It's wearing off on its own and he's still ain't telling... * '''RED Soldier 4: '''Ohhh, he's not gonna like this ''at all... (leaves) After he leaves, the RED Scientist makes an irritated sigh before the entrance door opens yet again, which caused her to growl angrily * 'RED Scientist 1: '''D'OH! NOW, WHAT!? ''It reveals that the RED Soldier is being choked with one hand by a heavily-armed RED Soldier * 'RED Soldier 4: '(barely breathing) Ugh. HE. DIDN'T LIKE IT. (drops to the floor) * 'RED Scientist 1: '(stammers) O-OH, G-GENERAL RED! H-H-HOW ARE YOU!? T-THE OFFICER IS IN THE TORTURE CHAMBER AS YOU SEE, I GOT EVERY- (gets backhanded by General Red) OOF! (lands onto a computer) Ow... General Red then breaks open the door and sees the British officer, who is mentally wounded. He then grabs the officer and brutally attacks him by slamming his head into the wall before throwing him out of the chamber. * 'Archie Robinson: '(breathing heavily) I-I will NEVER talk! (gets lifted back up via his throat) Dae yer worst! * 'General Red: My plan, exactly... '(headbutts him before punching him and throwing him to another direction) '''Chapter 2: The RED Outpost Back outside the Outpost, Dynasty and Valentine make their way inside after climbing out of the electric fence * Dynasty: 'This place seems pretty empty for an Outpost. Wonder why. * '''Valentine: '''Well, love, it could be because the Crimson Order sent their entire forces to us to prevent the US Government from foiling their evil plans... Either that or most of them are under the outpost. * '''Dynasty: '''I'm going with guess B. (finds the entrance) Here we are. Nothing but a little explosive will do it justice. (grabs a land mine and prepares it) * '''Valentine: '(grabs Dynasty's arm) Actually, Dynasty, dear. I got a sneakier idea... * 'Dynasty: '''Let's hear it. ''Valentine then grabs some lipstick and applies it to her lips before switching it into something like a laser pointer. However, when she used it on the wall, it burns through it. Eventually, it reveals an air duct. * 'Dynasty: '''An air duct? * '''Valentine: '''Every base has one. We can use the ventilation system to sneak our way to the base unnoticed and ambush them there! * '''Dynasty: '''I'll make a note of it, partner. * '''Valentine: '(nods) After you. Dynasty jumps inside the air duct, before Valentine. After some time of traveling, they eventually find a lonely hallway and exit the air duct there. * 'Dynasty: '''It was polite of you to let me enter first, by the way. * '''Valentine: '''Oh, it was not only that. I just prefer not to let guys have the opportunity to look at my- (hears groaning and screaming) Those screams. * '''Dynasty: '''They must be from the Intelligence official! Arm yourself and find him! (readies his rifle and runs off) * '''Valentine: '''Coming! (follows Dynasty) ... Say, Dynasty. I got a quick question for you. * '''Dynasty: '''Shoot. * '''Valentine: '''Back in the older times, we used to trade a lot, yes? Do we still do it to this day? * '''Dynasty: '''Actually, yes. Our mode of trade is through teleportation and the supervision of a friendly, intelligent and innocent AI who calls herself "Purity," in the new World Trade Center. Of course, that's need-to-know classified. (positions himself at the entrance door of the Torture Chamber) * '''Valentine: '''Hey, hun, I'm your partner. I need to know. * '''Dynasty: '''Well, you already do. * '''Valentine: '''Anything else I need to know? * '''Dynasty: '''No, I believe you are up to speed. * '''Valentine: '''Okay, thank you. ''The duo opens the entrance door and snuck into the Torture Chamber. There, they witness General Red brutally and mercilessly beating up the Intelligence official. * 'General Red: '''TELL ME OF YOUR ORGANIZATION! TELL ME YOUR SECRETS! * '''Archie Robinson: '(barely breathing) N-Never! * 'RED Scientist: '''I tried telling you, General! No matter what we do to him, he's not telling! * '''General Red: '''I'm starting to catch on. These officials are more suicidal as I thought. Oh, well... He is of no use to us. ''General Red then grabs his pistol and attempts to kill Archie... But it was shot off of his hand by Dynasty, who reveals himself. * 'General Red: '''Grrr... D*mn government! * '''Dynasty: '''General Robert J. Kalcukhan, by the authority of the United States Government, you are hereby under arrest for the capture, assault and attempted assassination of an important British official! * '''General Red: '''That's General RED to you, Dynasty! And the stupid official is of no use to us now! (arms himself with a sniper rifle) RED SOLDIERS! I need backup! ''Suddenly, an army of RED Soldiers bust in and they open fire, while Dynasty returns fire. Using this to his advantage, General Red escapes the battleground * 'Dynasty: '''HEY! (attempts to shoot General Red but the RED Soldiers stand in his way) ''Dynasty quickly grabs Archie and covers him. When it started to overwhelm him, suddenly, the same military vehicle the duo stolen busts into the battleground. Valentine, who was piloting the vehicle, quickly jumps onto the machine gun and quickly obliterates the remaining forces in the chamber. * 'Valentine: '''Need backup?~ * '''Dynasty: '''Thanks for the assistance. Now, let's get after General Kalcukhan! * '''General Red (Computer): '''Not today, Dynasty, as for I have activated the self-destruct sequence on my way out! This outpost is your tomb now... Mwahahahahaha! * '''Intercom: '''SELF-DESTRUCT IN 60 SECONDS. * '''Dynasty: '''Sixty seconds? * '''Valentine: '''Why that's all the time in the world~ (enters the driver's side and honks the horn) HOP ON! ''Dynasty puts Archie onto the passenger's side and hangs on as they drove off. When they make their way to a storage hanger, a RED soldier manning a crane grabs a ton of containers and blocks off an exit with the items. * 'Dynasty: '''SSSSSSSSH*T! Now, what do we do?! * '''Valentine: '(examines the situation) ... You take the driver side. Rev up the engines and don't hit the gas until I say so! (leaves the vehicle) * 'Dynasty: '''Understood! (gets to the driver's side) * '''Intercom: '''SELF-DESTRUCT IN 45 SECONDS. ''Valentine swiftly jumps onto the crane and sneaks behind the RED Soldier who was manning the crane. She then breaks his neck and enters the pilot of the crane. She then uses it to remove the debris and open up the entrance. * 'Valentine: '''NOW! ''Dynasty then hits the gas and successfully leaves the building. Valentine then gets a message from Dynasty. * 'Dynasty (Communication): '''I was able to escape in time. Are you leaving the base as well? * '''Valentine: '''Why, of COURSE, I'll leave the base as well, Dynasty, dear. I'm not that stupid to let Death grab my soul that quickly! ''Unbeknownst to Valentine, a RED Soldier was behind Valentine, with a sword in hand. * 'Dynasty (Communication): '(notices the RED Soldier) BEHIND YOU! * 'Valentine: '''Huh? (looks behind her) ''The RED Soldier attacks Valentine, but she dodges the attack and attempts to escape, but the RED Soldier replaces back the debris right back onto the entrance, which it nearly buried her in the debris. * 'Valentine: '''DYNASTY!!! ''Dynasty noticed Valentine in the debris and attempts to rescue her. * 'Intercom: '''SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS. * '''Valentine: '''GET AWAY FROM HERE! * '''Dynasty: '''NO! * '''Valentine: '''GO! * '''Dynasty: '''WE'RE PARTNERS! * '''Valentine: '(quickly installs rockets onto Dynasty's feet) I SAID '''GO! The Rocket boots send Dynasty to a safe distance away from the outpost. * Intercom: 'SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5... 4... 3... ''Dynasty quickly removes the rockets and attempts to go back to the outpost, which is getting ready to explode. * 'Intercom: '''2... 1! ''However, it was too late. The outpost explodes with Valentine in it. Back at a highly-guarded military base, called the US Spy Federation Academy, a funeral was taking place, with members of the academy and other political officials stand before Dynasty, as he was giving a speech. * 'Dynasty: '''Class A Agent, Maria "Valentine" Terwilliger has sacrificed herself for the success of her mission... For the safety of her fellows... I... Miss her so... So much... ''Cut to Dynasty's private sleeping quarters, he looks at a picture of him and Maria throwing their Class B hats up to the air, on the day they were promoted to Class A agents. He then exits his sleeping quarters and walks through a hall of lockers. * 'Dynasty (Offscreen): '''USMSF Log. Dynasty's journal. In the Blood-Red Terror's craze attempt to destroy the prophet of the USMSF, they have robbed the Academy of my partner. My friend. One could even say... My crush. ''As he was talking, he is deleting Maria's agent name off of her locker. He gave one final sad look at his former friend's locker before leaving. * '''Dynasty (Offscreen): '''On the day of her death, I vow that no agent will ever fall into harm's way because of me... From now on... I... Work... ALONE. '''Chapter 3: 1-And-A-Half Years Later Cut to a large group of rookies, fighting against enemy soldiers, armored vehicles, and piloted robots, in a Simulation that looks similar to a forest. At the ceiling of the Simulation Room in the middle is the control dock. * Intercom: 'COMMANDER VINNIE JONES, PLEASE REPORT TO THE SIMULATION ROOM CONTROL DOCK. * '''Comm. Jones: '(walking to the intercom) Yeah, yeah. Way ahead of ya. (notices something and grabs the intercom) AGENT HOUNDSDITCH! Watch your tail, son! An Asian Agent overhears the command and sees an enemy soldier behind her. Before she can open fire, the soldier knocks her out with an energy blast using his gun. Couple other rookie agents get knocked unconscious from energy blasts and other traps as the Commander watches * 'Comm. Jones: '''You people keep doing that kind of hot-dog into the battlefield and YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! ''Then, Dynasty, now wearing heavy military armor, exits the elevator to the Control Dock and approaches Commander Jones. * 'Dynasty: '(salutes) Commander Jones. * 'Comm. Jones: '''Ah, Class S Agent Dynasty. I got something I want you to see! (reaches over the intercom) Alright, we're cranking it to level 9, people! ''The alarm blares and the rookies gasp in shock and/or horror. A recruit, whose badge shows that her Agent name is "Esme," is the only one who is actually enthusiastic about it. * 'Esme: '(cocks her shotgun) Bring it on! The battlefield then switches to a military base. Esme and the other recruits gasp as they saw cybernetic soldiers appearing on the battlefield, turrets appearing on the corners of the roof, cybernetic arms appearing out of thin air and trap doors materialized. * 'Dynasty: '''Level 9? With all due respect, Commander, they're rookies. Only Class A Agents can get past that level. Well, barely, anyway. * '''Comm. Jones: '''I know. ''Back at the Simulation, the cybernetic soldiers open fire on the rookies. They try to fire back, but the rookies were immediately shot down due to the soldier's precise aiming. Some of the rookies try to run away from the soldiers and try to find cover, but some were caught by the arms and were shot at either the soldiers or by the turrets. A rookie manages to rip a metal panel off of the area, before being surrounded by the cybernetic soldiers. Seeing no way out, he looks at Esme, who is defending herself against the cybernetic soldiers. * 'Agent Rookie: '''ESME! * '''Esme: '''Huh!? * '''Agent Rookie: '''Good luck! (throws the metal panel towards Esme before being shot at) AUGH! ''Esme grabs the metal panel and, right before the cybernetic arms grab her, wacks the arms out of her sight. She then uses it to wack a cybernetic soldier, grabs its pistol and shoots down the turrets and the remaining soldiers. After clearing out the area, she makes a sigh of relief and stretches. Dynasty nods approvingly until Commander Jones leans over the intercom and grabs it. * 'Comm. Jones: '''Level... 10. ''Dynasty's eyes widen and give Comm. Jones a "Are you crazy?!" look. Meanwhile, Esme felt the ground rumbling before it starts cracking. Then, it rips open, revealing a giant, cybernetic robot with the appearance similar to a Nintendo's Inkling. It makes it halfway above the crack before positioning itself there. Then, it looks at Esme before attempting to pound her. Esme barely dodges it and tries to shoot the machine, but it deflected its shots. Esme then hides underneath a metal panel. The robotic Inkling then summons a machine gun on its shoulder and fires at it, slowly penetrating it. * 'Dynasty: '''Hmph. Just as I thought. I warned you that not even a Class A Agent can match the power of a- * '''Comm. Jones: '''Uh! It ain't over. ''When the robot eventually penetrates the panel, it reveals that a "dead" cybernetic soldier took its place hiding in the panel. Confused, the robot looks around the arena, trying to find the rookie. Unbeknownst to it, Esme's camouflage skin wears out revealing herself. Then, she jumps onto the robot's right shoulder and rips off the machine gun. She then quickly jumps off when the robot tries to squash her using its hand and then, Esme uses the machine gun to open fire onto the face of the robot, which quickly penetrated the metal of the robot's face and its glass eyes, revealing the major hardware. She then quickly enters it and destroy the hardware, which caused the robot to explode. Esme escapes the wreckage, bruised but unharmed. * 'Dynasty: '''How did she do that? * '''Comm. Jones: '''Her family history came from a long line of ancient Japanese samurais. * '''Dynasty: '''Of course! The Furekishiburusamurais! Excellent! * '''Comm. Jones: '''Yeah! Let's see if any rebels can deal with a gal with the flexibility of a cat! * '''Esme: '(enters the Control Dock via elevator) Class A Agent Fumiko Jūnansei, reporting for duty, sirs! * 'Dynasty: '''Fumiko? Strange coincidence... Isn't that the name of the heir to the Japanese throne? I met her once. * '''Esme: '(approaches Dynasty and Jones) You saved my nation once! * 'Comm. Jones: '''Dynasty, met your new partner! * '''Dynasty: '(eyes widen) Partner? * 'Esme: '''Sir, for what you did to my people- It inspired me to join! (holds out her hand) * '''Dynasty: '(looks at her hand) ... No. (walks past her) * 'Esme: '''Wha- No? * '''Comm. Jones: '''No WHAT? * '''Dynasty: '''I refuse a partner. It's too risky. * '''Comm. Jones: '(sighs) Look, son. I know you're still torn up about Agent Valentine, but next time you're out there- * 'Dynasty: '''And the Crimson Order aim for me? What's to keep the heir from ending up like Maria? * '''Comm. Jones: '''YEAH, WELL MAYBE ITS THE HEIR THATS KEEPING YOU FROM ENDING UP LIKE MARIA! * '''Esme: '''M'kay, hello!? The heir has a name. * '''Dynasty: '''Right. Sorry, Esme. But I work alone. (walks away) * '''Esme: '''So, you're gonna stop that terrorist group ALL by yourself? * '''Dynasty: '''That's the general plan. * '''Esme: '''But regulations clearly state that- * '''Dynasty: '(growls before approaching Esme) I know regulations! I SUGGESTED A QUARTER OF THEM! But as long as General Red is gunning for me, anybody close to me is gonna get caught in the crossfire! * 'Comm. Jones: '''Noted. But Dynasty... There's something you should know. * '''Dynasty: '''Yes, sir? * '''Comm. Jones: '''YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT THERE WITHOUT BACKUP!!! * '''Dynasty: '(walks away to the elevator) I'm sorry, Commander, but from now on, Dynasty is tackling his problems on his own. (leaves) Meanwhile, at the entrance of the Class B Training Excercise... * 'Sargent: '''Alright, cadets, ya did an excellent job today! You all got the rest of the afternoon on your own! ''The cadets then exit the room, with an Agent, whose name is "Sapphire," leaving last. He wents to a nearby soda dispenser and grabs a can of Pepsi before drinking it. Then, he saw a small group of Class A Agents leaving the Weapons Chamber. * 'Sapphire: '''Hey, guys. Whatcha doing? * '''Class A Agent 1: '''Can't talk now. * '''Class A Agent 2: '''Important stuff! * '''Sapphire: '''Oh, okay! Talk to ya later, man! (sigh) ''Sapphire then saw that the entrance gate was left open. Using this as an opportunity, he sneaks into the Weapons Chamber and what he saw awe his eyes. * 'Sapphire: '''Wow... ''He sees racks of various pistols, lockers that has various large firearms, boxes that have rocket launchers inside and military vehicles. * 'Sapphire: '''This... Is so... EPIC. * '''Security Officer: '''Hey, you! * '''Sapphire: '''Gah! * '''Security Officer: '''What are you doing here in the Weapons Chamber? This room is for Class A and S personnel ONLY! * '''Sapphire: '''Um, uh- Well, you see, I- * '''Security Officer: '''And don't give me your sleepwalking excuse again! You used it twice already! That's it- YOU'RE THROUGH! * '''Dynasty: '''Nobody's through until ''I ''say so. (enters the room, crossing his arms) * '''Security Officer: '(salutes) A-Agent Dynasty, sir! * 'Sapphire: '''Dynasty! ''Dynasty examines the room. He saw a security cam that appeared to be malfunctioning. * 'Dynasty: '''Hmph. A malfunctioning security camera. Anybody can easily steal any or all classified weapons... And sometimes all of the security forces could be busy with something else or at lunch. That's why this young man here wanted to check the area to be sure that nobody is stealing anything. Carry on, Agent Sapphire. * '''Sapphire: '''Yes, sir! (pretends to check the room by looking at the lockers) * '''Security Officer: '(salutes again) My mistake, Dynasty. * 'Dynasty: '''As you were, Officer. ''The Security Officer then leaves. Dynasty approaches Sapphire * 'Dynasty: '''Come on, Peter, this is the third time this week! You know you aren't really authorized to be in this room, soldier. * '''Sapphire: '''Oh, I know, Will. But I like to learn such weaponry like this. I just want to be a Class A Agent, kinda like how you used to be, old friend! * '''Dynasty: '(pats Sapphire on the shoulder) Now, don't you worry, Peter. You'll pass the final tests! You just need determination, heroism and a sense of justice! * 'Sapphire: '''And we all got that inside of us! We just need to find it and stabilize it! * '''Dynasty: '''Exactly, Agent Sapphire! (receives a transmission on his wrist) * '''Operator: '''Dynasty to the Communications Area * '''Dynasty: '''On my way. Gotta run, Sapphire! (runs away) * '''Sapphire: '(stands still) (in a strained voice) YES SIR! * 'Dynasty: '(comes back after a few moments) Uh, Peter? * 'Sapphire: '''YES SIR? * '''Dynasty: '''At ease. * '''Sapphire: '(went to a relaxed state) (in relieved voice) Thanks, Will. (breaths) 'Chapter 4: Main RED Base ' In an unidentified RED base, which is built in a large, remote cave in an unidentified location, a mysterious, cape-wearing figure looms over, looking at the beautiful landscape at the crack of dawn, holding a glass of Red Wine * '???: '(in a deep, dark voice) Ahhh... This kind of landscape is so beautiful to most humans... The twinkling stars... The air whooshing over the trees... Mother Nature at its finest... Its too bad all of this is gonna be gone once I, Emperor Red, take over the globe and lay COMPLETE waste over Earth! (scoff) They had enough chances at redemption and this planet will be purged of its infection... * 'General Red: '(comes in) Umm... Mr. Red? * '???: '''WHAT!? ''The mysterious figure turns around, revealing black and red armor and a terrifying mask, which made General Red gasp. However, he removes his mask like it was a cheap Halloween costume, revealing a man with black hair and red arctic sunglasses. General Red breaths a sigh of relief * 'Mr. Red: '''CAN YA SEE IM IN A MIDDLE OF PRACTICING MY EVIL SPEECH (voice starts to crack) ''ONCE I DOMINATE THE WORLD!? ''(holds his throat) Ow, oh sh*t. * '''General Red: '''My apologies, Mr. Red, but I am here to report to you that we finally got the technology to create technological advancements in humans, similar to Anakin Skywalker in Episode 3. * '''Mr. Red: '''Really!? Well, that's awesome! Show me the way! ''General Red leaves the room, while Mr. Red follows, before removing his Emperor costume, revealing a standard red business attire, and grabbing a red bottle of wine. They then reach the Technological Room. * 'Mr. Red: '''GOOD MORNING, LACKIES! Where's my new henchman? * '''RED Scientist: '''They are arming her now, sir. * '''Mr. Red: '(walks past him) Does she have a flamethrower? Remember last time. A flamethrower would totally come in handy! He then sees 2 engineers creating the mechanical advancements on a masked individual, who seems to be missing her legs and her right arm. * 'RED Engineer 1: '(moving her leg back and forth) Tension feels just about right. * 'RED Engineer 2: '(finishes torching a piece of metal onto her arm) (removes the face shield) How're the reflexes? * 'RED Engineer 1: '(grabs a reflex hammer and hits its knee, in which it kicks him onto the ceiling) Not bad... * '???: Thanks. '(removes the restrains) * '''Mr. Red: '''The ultimate, unofficial blend of MAN and MACHINE, with just the perfect touch of RedTech. I shall dub you... AGENT BLOOD! * '''Agent Blood: Must everything be related to the color Red? * Mr. Red: '''(crosses his arms) Must you wear sexy clothing if you don't want any men staring at you? * '''Agent Blood: Duly Noted. * RED Scientist: 'If I could squeeze in here for a second, your spy has snuck his way to the World Trade Center. * '''Mr. Red: '''Well, that's Jim-crackin' Dandy! Come, Agent Blood... Let us see if the possibility of an AI manning the trade center... Is true... ''Meanwhile, in a hallway in the World Trade Center, the RED Spy hides in the shadows as he sees a group of military soldiers marching in the hallway. When the last one came, he grabs the soldier and knocks him unconscious. He then wears his uniform and, using his spy gadgets, copies his hand structure and voice to sound like the unconscious soldier's. * 'RED Spy: '(in young voice) Hello. (sounds a little deeper) Hello. (sounds deep and mature) Hello. Okay. (puts away his spy gadgetry) He then wears a pair of sunglasses that secretly have a camera inside. He then rejoins the group. * 'US Soldier 1: '''Hey, man. What's up with those shades? * '''US Soldier (Spy): '''Oh, I just went to the eye doctor recently. I have eye drops put onto me and the doctor prescribed me with these shades until the effects wear out. * '''US Soldier 1: '''Okay, cool. ''Then, 4 of the soldiers were called out to authorize the "WTC Main Computer Center." The 4 soldiers, along with the spy, enter the area and stood still. * 'US General: '''What's with those shades, soldier? * '''US Soldier (spy): '''Eye doctor, eye drops, sunglasses until- * '''US General: '''Effects wear off, I get it. Had the same experience when I was 13. Alright, computer scientists, you are now given permission to reactivate Purity! * '''Computer Scientist(s): '''SIR, YES SIR! ''Then the Computer Scientists puts down a bunch of commands. Then, the giant screen projects the world map. * '''Window Tab:'' Activating AI, name "Purity."'' Then, suddenly, a bright blue girl with long, wavy hair with a large bowtie on her hair appears onscreen * Purity: 'Good morning, everyone! How are you all today? * '''US General: '''We're all doing fine, thank you for asking, Purity. Got any interesting trade requests from our fellow nations? * '''Purity: '''Well, General... (grabs a piece of paper and a pair of reading glasses) The Soviet Union was wanting to trade some, uh, interesting minerals they have found in their mines for some iPhone chips. Didn't specify WHAT minerals, but I'd say its a pretty good deal! Don't cha think? * '''US General: '''Seems intriguing... Try to contact the trader about the minerals and I'll try to negotiate. * '''Purity: '''Yes sir! (summons a vintage phone and dials it) ''As she tries to contact the trader, the soldiers stand to watch. The spy records every second of the events to the RED Base. Mr. Red watches. * '''Mr. Red: '''I must have this AI... It's unlike ANY Artificial Intelligence I've ever seen! * '''General Red: '''Shall I launch a full-on assault on the base, sir? * '''Mr. Red: '''What? Oh, no... No no no no... That would make it seem so obvious to the United States. They'll react as if they're expecting it... We need the element of surprise... But how? We barely know anything about their base... * '''Agent Blood: I have a suggestion, Mr. Red. * Mr. Red: '''I'm listening, Bloody. * '''Agent Blood: I know a US base that keeps important, ''classified ''information and blueprints inside, away from enemy hands. Since only ''I ''know of their structure and location of the base, I can break into the base and steal the WTC blueprints and find a secret entrance inside. * Mr. Red: 'My god, that's BLOODY genius! They'll never know what'll hit them! You lead a full frontal assault on the base! Eliminate any who stands before the Crimson Order and steal their blueprints! * '''Agent Blood: Excellent... '(laughs evilly before changing her mechanical arm to a cannon) '''A chance to use ''this. ''(fire burst out of it) * Mr. Red: '''OOOH~ The flamethrower! '''Chapter 5: Base 45 Attack Report In the Communications Center, Dynasty enters the briefing room. * Dynasty: 'What is the reason for calling me in, scientists? * '''US Scientist 1: '''We heard about your fight with Commander Jones, sir. * '''Dynasty: '''I don't really call it a fight... A violent disagreement at best. * '''US Scientist 2: '''A violent disagreement IS a fight. * '''Dynasty: '''Alright, whatever. Just get to the point. * '''US Scientist 1: '''We believe that we have developed a solution to your partner problem. * '''Dynasty: '(irritated sigh) Not you guys too- Look! I can't have a partner problem because I DON'T HAVE A PARTNER! * 'US Scientist 1: '''At LEAST give us a chance to show you our project, please! * '''Dynasty: '''GGGRRRRRRRRR- FINE! It better be worth my time! * '''US Scientist 2: '(thrusts his arm) Yes! The US Scientists then face the bulletin board and activate a trap door. * 'US Scientist 1: '''Not who... What? Witness the future of International justice! E.A.R.! The '''E'xperimental 'A'gent 'R'obot! Then, it lifts a robot that looks like a Valkyrie robot, but is black and blue and has machine guns fitted onto its arms. * 'E.A.R.: '''E.A.R. Reporting for duty. (walks towards the group a little) * '''Dynasty: '''So, this is your solution to my "partner problem?" * '''US Scientist 2: '''Why? Is there something wrong with him? * '''Dynasty: '''It looks like you just stole the design of NASA's Valkyrie, slap on a few add-ons and called it a day. * '''US Scientist 2: '... Truuue, but that doesn't mean he ain't useful! He has semi-automatic machine guns onto his arms, has super senses and hearing annnnd has an artificial intelligence chip, so he can watch and learn... And he'll be learning from the best; you! * 'Dynasty: '''And Commander Jones approved such a project? (looks at the robot) He hates robots. * '''US Scientist 1: '''Well... The Commander doesn't exactly... Know. * '''Comm. Jones: '(standing in the room the entire time) WELL, HE DOES NOW! * '''US Scientist 1 & 2: '''OOH! H-HELLO, COMMANDER! * '''Comm. Jones: '''So! You went ahead and built me an expendable robot agent! * '''US Scientist 1: '''Actually, it's an EXPERIMENTAL Agent Robot, sir... * '''Comm. Jones: '''AN UNAUTHORIZED AGENT ROBOT! * '''US Scientist 2: '''Um, yeah, well- ABOUT that... (shows him a signed paper) You technically DID authorize the creation of a robotic agent. We just slipped it into our vacation request... * '''Comm. Jones: '''D*mn. They always get me that way! I keep telling them: No bucket of bolts can stand up to a REAL agent! * '''US Scientist 1: '''It has an Artificial Intelligence chip. He is programmed to watch and learn. * '''US Scientist 2: '''At the very least give him a test run as your new partner? * '''Comm. Jones: '''DYNASTY, I ALREADY TOLD YOU! AGENT ESME IS YOUR NEW PARTNER! * '''Dynasty: '''WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY LISTEN TO ME!? '''NO! MORE! PARTNERS!!! * US Scientist 1 & 2: 'But Dynasty! ''The alarm goes off. * 'US Communicator: '(comes into the Briefing Room) Sir! We're receiving a distress signal from US Base 45! * 'Comm. Jones: '''Try to get a channel up! * '''US Communicator: '''Already tried that! Something is jamming our transmission. Most likely not from the base's knowledge. * '''Dynasty: '''I'm on my way there! * '''Comm. Jones: '''Um, Dynasty? * '''Dynasty: '''Sir, I'm not in the mood for this discussion. Not now. * '''Comm. Jones: '''HEY! WILLIAM STILLWAT- ''Dynasty interrupts him by punching into the wall. * 'Dynasty: '(breathing heavily) 'It's Agent Dynasty. '(removes his fist) You can use part of my check to pay the damages. (leaves) * 'Comm. Jones: '''Oh, boy. ''At the garage, Dynasty leaves to go to Base 45 with his Praga V3S, with his katana, rifle and other weapons on his passenger side. He then gets a flashback, as his young self, driving with his former partner, Valentine, who was looking through the side window * 'Valentine (Flashback): '''How very lucky for you to manage to convince Jones to allow us to drive this vehicle. As far as I'm concern, this is only used by- * '''Dynasty (Flashback): '''Class A & S Agents. The back is very spacious inside; large enough to fit some seats and 4 storage lockers. * '''Valentine (Flashback): '''Maybe even a bed~ * '''Dynasty (Flashback): '(blushing) Woah, there, Maria. We're partners. We're only obligated to be friends. * 'Valentine (Flashback): '''Oh, you're right. It'd be against regulations. But... Can we at least become... ''More ''than just friends? * '''Dynasty (Flashback): '''Well, I mean... I ''guess? Dynasty and Valentine look at each other, blushing. The flashback ends, when Dynasty realizes that he's spacing out and returns to focusing on his mission. Eventually, however... * 'Sapphire: '(pops up behind the back window) HI, DYNASTY! * '''Dynasty: GAAAHHHHH!!! * 'Sapphire: '''YIP! (hides back in the payload) ''He swivels around the steering wheel, causing him to go to all different types of directions. He almost fell off to a cliff. However, due to his quick thinking, he was able to avoid Death and resume course. He then unbuckles his seat belt and puts in a couple of commands on the vehicle. * 'Dynasty: '''Engage auto-pilot. Destination: US Base 45. * '''Auto-Pilot: '''COMMAND ACKNOWLEDGED. ''Dynasty then enters into the payload with Sapphire, who was covering himself for dear life. * 'Dynasty: '''Get up, soldier! * '''Sapphire: '(quickly gets up) SIR, YES SIR! * 'Dynasty: '''I got one question for you and you better answer it truthfully: What the hell are you doing here? * '''Sapphire: '''I'm sorry, Will. I wanted to see the Garage bay and see the vehicles, so I asked Commander Jones for permission. He granted it and have a security officer keep watch. He probably got bored and left. * '''Auto-Pilot: '''REACHING DESTINATION IN 7 MINUTES. * '''Dynasty: '(sighs) Look, Peter. Where we're going is a serious battlefield; a war. Keep your head down and shoot if it is absolutely necessary, alright? (reached for his pistol and gives it to Sapphire) I can't afford to lose another friend. * '''Sapphire: '''A Class S pistol! Oh, YES SIR! * '''Dynasty: '''Good. (leaves to the driver's side and facepalms) God, f*